This invention relates to a protective shoe adapted to be worn on the foot by a person engaging in the arts and sports of karate, tae kwon do, kung fu, kick boxing, etc.
The art of karate, in particular, is a method developed in Japan for defending oneself without the use of weapons by striking sensitive areas on an attacker's body with the hand, elbows, knees or feet. During training in the art and in organized competition, the use of the feet can become badly bruised from extensive use thereof. The present invention provides a novel shoe adapted to prevent injury to the foot and to persons engaging in the art as opponents, etc.
In my U.S. Pat. No 3,769,722 issued Nov. 6, 1973, a karate shoe is described having strap means around the bottom of the shoe to retain the shoe on the foot of the wearer. This invention is an improvement in the karate shoe.